Ian (Fallout)
|dialogue =IAN.MSG Vcoldjoe.msg }} Ian is a short, stocky former Crimson Caravan guard, now a Shady Sands guard and a possible companion who resides in Shady Sands in 2161. Background ''Fallout'' A no-nonsense man, he used to be a guard for the Crimson Caravan in the Hub, but was shot during a bandit raid and recovered in Shady Sands. Having a debt to them, he remained in Shady Sands and helps defend the village from raiders and occasionally visits the Hub and Junktown to do some trading. Overall, he is very self-reliant, tough, and rather overconfident. When asked he says his home is now Shady Sands, but mentions his hometown and having "someone waiting for me back home". ''Fallout 2'' According to the Vault Dweller's memoirs, part of Fallout 2, Ian died while fighting super mutants in Necropolis with the Vault Dweller, having been burned to death by a flamer. However, in the special encounter "Cafe of Broken Dreams", Tandi mentions that Ian may be a part of the Abbey. At one point in the planning for Fallout 2, Ian had survived and was living in Vault City under the name of Old Joe. According to his dialogue, Ian would mistake the Chosen One for the Vault Dweller and would reminisce about events from Fallout before realizing the mistaken identity. Commenting on the prejudiced nature of Vault City's citizens, he would give the Chosen One a gun, apparently his old Colt 6520 10mm pistol before sending him away, encouraging the Chosen One to "make proud" the memory of the Vault Dweller. Abilities * Hit Points: 50 * Action points: 10 * Sequence: 12 * Armor Class: 15 * Critical Chance: 15% Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Recruit Ian: It's pretty self-explanatory; recruit Ian. Other interactions Ian is one of the few companion NPC's in Fallout. As a companion, he is notorious (or rather, infamous) for his problematic inaccuracy in combat. He can - more often than not - shoot the player character instead of the enemies, especially if he/she is in his line of sight. Otherwise, because of his experience from being a former caravan guard, he can inform the player about locations of several towns. Tell me about Comments Inventory Notes * Ian will become hostile if you attack the people in Shady Sands without him being in your group. * He can attack with these weapons: Knife, pistol, SMG. ** He is effective with the 10mm SMG early on. Very capable with the .223 pistol and the 14mm pistol. ** Likes the Power fist. * He is very precise on long ranges. * He can accidentally shoot the Vault Dweller during battle. Appearances Ian appears in Fallout and Fallout 2. Behind the scenes * Ian was a test case character designed to see if the engine could handle non-player-controlled followers who would move from map to map with the player's character. Though the initial implementation required some troubleshooting, it functioned well enough for the team to decide to implement more followers.Jesse Heinig, a Fallout designer * The character of Ian is roughly based upon Ian Dunteman, roommate of designer Jess Heinig. However, the developer found it hard to portray the real-life Ian's characteristics in just a few short lines of dialogue. * Ian's line when asked to Tell me about "Apocalypse" is a reference to a quote by Albert Einstein: "I do not know with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones." References de:Ian (Fallout) en:Ian (Fallout) es:Ian hu:Ian it:Ian ja:Ian (Fallout) pl:Ian pt:Ian (Fallout) ru:Ян (Fallout) uk:Ян (Fallout) Category:人类角色 Category:辐射角色 Category:辐射同伴 Category:Shady Sands characters Category:Fallout 2 mentioned-only characters